Glass Hearts
by myawfod
Summary: {WARNING- May contain triggers (depression, self harm, suicide). Please, don't read if it's going to hurt you.} She gave her heart to him, trusting, but he let it drop and shatter, lodging pieces and causing pain. {unedited, straight off the press)


**AN- Oneshot. Short, not really related to anything. One focusing on is Annabeth, one breaking heart is Luke, one fixing it is Percy, and new girl is someone else.**

She looked at him and smiled. She couldn't imagine anything as wonderful as this. Nothing. They may die any second, and day now, or they may live for another fifty years. But none of that mattered to her, nothing mattered any more. Her whole world revolved around him, his smile, his eyes, his skin, his soul, everything about him made her shudder in pure ecstasy. He was perfect for her, and nothing would ever change her mind. She didn't know how she fitted so perfectly with one person, after having so many come in and start smashing her glass heart. He must have been broken inside to, for him to fit perfectly with her shatter marks. Glass Hearts, fixing broken parts.

And then came the beginning.

She didn't change, she had just been living with him, her heart yearning to find him, and spend every single second with him, hoping to meld together their fragile glass hearts. But he pulled away, his heart cooling, leaving hers melting and burning, dripping hot glass all over her insides. Every night, regardless, she could feel the burning hot drops of glass, searing her skin faintly. It was better to be broken, sharp, dangerous, she realized, to being melted, shattered, not feeling. She cried, oh, how she cried, tears rolling down red cheeks and onto soft, delicate hands, finding their way to the ink, distorting the words of promise he had wrote to her. Every single night, for months, this is what she did. Crying tears over broken promises, filling the wounds with bitter sorrow, spilling over. Trying to feel, sharpening the edges, to no avail. The more she tried to make herself feel, the more heart she shattered. And she tried to make herself feel, anything, pain, anger, sorrow. But the body was simply reacting, leaving her heart not feeling, mind numb. Glass Heart, breaking apart.

And then came the pain.

She saw him sitting one day, on the place they first started the slow process of melding their hearts. Except, she was not sitting there, it was another, another girl, and he smiled at her the same way he used to smile to her. He unconsciously had just sent a bullet into her glass heart, creating more cracks where there should have been melding. She turned away, feeling nothing, as tears once more dripped down her pale cheeks. She had been mending, putting down the blade more than she used it. But that night, she reopened those scars, bringing blood to bubble, trying to drown the image out with red, coppery liquid staining the sheets, her clothes, her body. She stopped eating, trying to feel hunger, and started crying again. Nobody had seen her for days, not that anyone had noticed. She was locked in her room, laying on the bed, blood staining her hands, staring at the ceiling. The weathering of her heart was too much, too much. There was only a fraction of it there, the rest lay shattered around her body, cutting into her limbs. Glass Heart, still hanging in tatters.

And then came the end.

She thought once more of that scene, his smile, and it combusted. Her heart shattered, irreparable, minuscule pieces laying shattered around her body, cutting into her skin, bringing tears to her eyes, tracing familiar paths onto her bony chest. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do it anymore. She grabbed the blade, brought it to her own neck, and drew it across, tracing the path she was going to take. Blood spilled lightly from the shallow wound, drenching her plain white shirt with red substance. She moved the blade slowly, letting it shine in the almost non-existent light. Her glass heart had radiated light once, shining brightly, chasing away the darkness that had always lurked inside her. She pulled the blade through the air, watching time slow down. It was going to be the end. No more. No more. No more. She left the blade hanging for a few minutes, pressing against her skin. She could end it. All of it. She could move on, leaving this darkened world behind, moving on to other places. Glass Heart, all but shattered.

And then came the light.

He burst through the door, wood splintering and spraying over her bed sheets. He ran over, a different heart, a new heart, one she hadn't seen before. Broken once previously, only half of what was, but it radiated with light, oh, such a light, so bright and determined. He ran, the light of his own heart brightening the darkness in hers as he came closer, a hand reaching out to stroke her own, still resting on the blade. He took the darkness away, throwing the blade out the window, opening the curtains that had been closed for so long. It was going to be a hard road, a difficult road, but slowly, slowly, they would rebuild each other's hearts. It was all right now, they had made their hearts again, entwining them together, making sure they were each other's light. They had healed each other. Glass Hearts, healed together.


End file.
